Feelings
by TricksKY
Summary: Coming back with a new series. Feelings come and go, but once you develop it, it's hard to let go. Will Kakashi find someone who likes him for who he is? Or will he live with the burden of lies? Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping Over

**Feelings**

**AN**: CRAP! I AM BACK. SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. I thought to take a break from the Kakashi and Anko thing and go onto new characters. Sorry if you waited long for this. The series is now incomplete and I'm not going back. If you want to read my other story, story/1760098-life-is-no-fairy-tale. For the reason I want to leave the series is because they're too young. This will be the new version. Sorry if you don't like my decisions. I am not changing them.

Chapter 1: Sleeping Over

Coming upon the bar, Anko excitedly rushes towards it after a long work day. Yes only Anko goes to a bar after work as a shinobi. Well I wasn't really hard work. Just patrolling the village after Pain decided to hit. A miracle struck us and Naruto killed him. The village is slowly coming back to life with the help of our allies form the other village.

She enters the bar and orders a small bottle of warm sake, enough to relieve the stress. The laughter coming from the other side of the bar interrupts her peace. Who is it? It is the famous Kakashi Hatake. The famous copy ninja of the Konaha. He's getting smuggled by two females, but he shows no sign of interest.

Anko and Kakashi rarely ever talk. When they do, they're either complaining about each other or annoying the hell out of each other. You can say that they're enemies, but it's more of a hate friendship.

Kakashi sighs at his bottle as the two girls ask him questions. "Was fighting one of those guys hard?"

"Yes it was. I died and if Naruto wasn't here, I'd be dead," He answers softly, tired.

He looks up once and surveys the area. A wall to his left and to the right is a lonely violet haired woman. _Anko Mitarashi_, he grins at the thought. He waves off the girls, "Hey Anko. Why are you so lonely?"

_Not again,_ Anko sighs. "Shut up and leave me alone prick."

"Not in the mood?" Kakashi frowns.

"I'm never in the mood for you," She spits out, taking another sip of her sake.

"Aw, you don't have to be like that."

Anko sighs again and rubs her eyes with her palms, "Long day of work."

"I get what you mean."

"It also sucks that Tsunade is in coma."

"Don't even mention it. They want me to become the next Hokage," Kakashi shakes his head.

Only they can have a conversation without looking at each other. "Well that would suck. You'd annoy the fuck out of me."

"You can say it's a burning desire for us to annoy each other."

"Why won't you just go fuck some chick and leave me alone?" Anko asks.

"We're having a conversation here," Kakashi mutters under his breath.

The bar is quiet now, besides the clanging of the cups as the bartender moves from cup to cup. Anko hates the silence, forcing her to make conversation with the asshole besides her. "Are you actually gay?"

"What?"

"Everyone says you're gay. No one ever sees you with a girl."

"With a job like ours, who has the time to keep up a relationship?" Kakashi says.

"All the girls love you," Anko says, stating a true point.

That sentence struck Kakashi, "Do they actually like me for me or do they want to see my face?"

"I'd hook up with you to see your face," Anko murmurs.

Kakashi looks at her in utter disgust. Anko laughs, "It's a joke. Why would I ever hook up with you?"

Kakashi frowns and looks back to his drink, in disappointment which shocks him too. "What are you here during midnight?" He asks.

"You know the usual."

"Which is?"

"Either tired of work and need a drink or can't sleep."

"Which one is it this time?"

"I can say both," Anko says.

"I can help you with that," Kakashi says. "Wait no. That's the alcohol talking."

Anko laughs. "You'll never get anywhere I live." She says taking another sip.

"Goddamit Anko. You drink too much."

Anko looks at him, since he's carrying her piggy back. "Well you didn't want to show me your face."

"Why on earth would I show you?"

"Where are we going?" Anko slurs.

"You can crash at my place since you don't want to tell me where you live."

"NO! I'll just uh walk."

"Being somewhat a friend I will not let you do that."

"I really don't want to walk back anyways," Anko whispers at his ear.

"It turns out that our hatred brought us somewhere," Kakashi says.

"I'm not fucking you or anything."

"I know that. I mean that I have to take care of you."

"Take CARE of ME?" Anko almost yells.

"Shut up. Someone is bound to wake up if you keep yelling."

"You're not taking care of me. I just have a headache and I'm sleeping over." Anko stops, "And no one ever hears."

"Deal, I can't be seen with you."

Anko laughs, "You mean you want to be seen with me."

He heads to the apartment and climbs the side of the rails with Anko on his back. "Impressed?" He asks opening the door with his spare key under the plant pot. Now Anko can enter his home anytime, but it's not like he would care.

"No not really."

He levers her down softly onto the chair. There is only one chair in this room and this apartment quiet large, two bedrooms, a fair sized kitchen and one bathroom to the side. Everything seems so dead. There's a small bookshelf to the side where his special porn novels sit.

"Let me get you a glass of water and we'll get you to bed." Kakashi walks into his kitchen and gets her an ice cold glass of water. He hands it to her, but she nearly drops it so he helps her drink. "You can take my bed. I'll take my floor."

"You can sleep on your bed," Anko says back as she feels she's about to pass out.

He picks her back up but bridal style. He walks to his door and opens it, while still carrying her and places her lightly on his bed. Her eyes are already shut as he tries to take off her beige trench coat. He throws it onto his desk. He lightly slips the covers up and then leaves her alone.

He scratches his neck, "You're damn heavy." He takes off his bulky shinobi vest and places it to the side. He takes off his shirt with the mast and drops it to the floor. Then he takes out a spare pillow and blanket, setting it up on the floor. He drops down to the cold floor. Finally he slips under the covers, bringing it up over his head to hide his bare face.

Morning comes quick since they did go to sleep around one in the morning. Kakashi's the first one to wake up since he didn't drink that much. He stands from the floor rubbing his chin and feels slight stubble. He groans, "Time to shave."

He walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He walks into the shower while Anko slowly wakes up. She wakes up to a pounding head and the sun shining right into her eyes. Standing up slowly she notices that Kakashi's shirt and mask are on the ground and she slowly smiles to herself. She walks out of his bedroom with still a pounding head. Unstable she falls to the chair at the side, ready to fall back asleep.

Kakashi finishes quickly and steps out, hoping that Anko won't be awake. To his luck she is, but she's drowsy. Kakashi runs into his room and pulls out the navy blue long sleeve with a mask attached. He puts it on then goes back to her. "Hey. Why are you out here?"

Anko grips her forehead, "My head hurts."

"You drank too much. Let me get you some water." He walks back into the kitchen and gets a large cup of water.

He hands it too her. She gives it back to him with a weak smile. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, I need to get to my post soon anyways."

"Do you always work?" Anko asks.

He walks into his bedroom again to grab his battle vest. As he zips up vest, he picks up Anko too. "Do you have a post today?" Kakashi asks.

"No. It's my only day off for this month."

Kakashi exits his home with Anko in his arms. He holds her tightly and hops to the roof. "Since you don't want to be seen with me, we'll take the roof."

"Okay, hurry up ass. I want to get away from you."

"A simple thank you for this would be nice."

Anko yawns, "I'll find a way to thank you later."

"Does that include some-"

"NO. Nothing has to do with sex."

"Then I don't want it," Kakashi says smiling a bit.

"Wow you are a pervert. Put me down," Anko says as she starts to kick.

Kakashi stops, "You still never told me where you live so we have to stop anyways."

"We're here."

Kakashi hops off the roof and drops her off at the top floor. He walks down the hall and stops at the door Anko tells him to. He slowly places her down, "You're okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

Kakashi pats her back, "Yeah. Talk to you later. Also try dieting."

Anko laughs and enters her apartment. Kakashi is quite pleased as he makes his way to his sector. He jumps from building to building to finally reach the meet up point. He waves, "Sorry I'm late."

"Like always?" Sakura rolls her eyes.

Kakashi sighs, "How's Tsunade?"

"She's still in coma," Shizune says.

Naruto pops out of nowhere, "HEY KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"Yes?" Kakashi turns blankly.

"I got a girl for you to-"

Kakashi continues to stare blankly. "No. I'm okay."

Naruto face drops, "But Kakashi Sensei. Everyone thinks you're gay or something."

"I don't really care."

"Even Gai sensei got a girlfriend. What's up with you?" Kiba asks.

It's Hinata's turn to speak, "Leave Kakashi sensei alone. He can get a girlfriend when he wants."

"But it's sad to see Kakashi sensei alone." Sakura mutters.

"I'm fine," Kakashi says closing his eye.

"Maybe Anko Sensei might like you," Shikamaru says.

Kakashi tenses up but doesn't show it. Kurenai and Asuma laughs. "ANKO AND KAKASHI TOGETHER?"

Kakashi gives them a seemingly real laugh. "That's never going to happen."

Everyone around him laughs. "They hate each other!" Kiba yells.

"Go to work." Genma yells.

Everyone breaks up into their sectors. Kakashi is with Asuma for patrolling his sector. "Ever really thought of settling down?"

Kakashi turns in confusion. "No not really."

"Kakashi you're almost 30. You should think about it."

"No thanks. I'll think about it," Kakashi says warding off.

"30 years old."

"You're already 30 and going on 31. Kurenai is too. So I don't blame me," Kakashi mutters annoyed.

"Yeah, but we're settling down soon."

"We just got out of war."

"KAKASHI GET YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE OVER HERE!" Anko yells out of nowhere.

Asuma looks at Kakashi in confusion, who just shrugs and walks towards her. "What?"

She pulls Kakashi in front of her so Asuma doesn't see anything. "Where's my trench coat?"

"Should be on my desk at my house," Kakashi says.

"Fucking go and get it for me," Anko yells.

"Are you stupid? I'm working right now you go get it," Kakashi says calmly. "I didn't lock it so feel free to get it."

"Kakashi, get it for me and stop being a prick."

"Stop being a lazy ass and go get it yourself."

"Asshole," Anko mumbles walking off.

Kakashi runs to her and says, "Don't do anything funny."

"There's nothing to do in your house anyways. Everything is so singular."

He shrugs, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Anko says.

Kakashi walks back to Asuma. Asuma asks, "What was that?"

"Asked me to do something, but I'm working." He shrugs.

"Do you like her?"

"No. I don't."

"Kakashi, you need to like someone," Asuma sighs. "You could be banging girls every day."

"You have it easy Asuma. You show your face. It's hard to tell whether a girl likes you for you or to see your face," Kakashi says calmly.

"I get it, but you need to loosen up."

"I'm fine."

Back at Kakashi's house everything is silent. Anko walks in and walks straight to his room. A singular small desk is at the bottom of his bed and a dresser to the right. That's all that's in his room. It's quite depressing too. She grabs the coat from his desk and she sees picture frames.

**AN:** OKAY SO I'M BACK! I'll try one chapter every two days, or a week. We'll see since school is starting soon for me. Thank you guys for reading, I'll see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: A Favour Returned

Chapter 2: A favour returned

**AN:** I have nothing to say. So let's just get into it!

Anko reaches for the picture that stands out the most. It's a picture of Kakashi and Anko back some time. It's the picture where she just joined the academy when she was ten with Kakashi. She was getting bullied by the other kids. Kakashi was the only one that decided to help her. That day they became the best of friends. That was until a year after he became a jōnin everything changed. He became distant and Anko started teasing him for the attention she once had in her best friend.

She places it down, not emotional or anything but in utter shock. She tosses on her coat on and exits the apartment like nothing ever happened.

Kakashi sits in his chair thinking about everyone in his life. He rubs his eyes. Gai comes along with Kimmi, his new girlfriend. He waves brightly at Kakashi, "HI KAKASHI!"

Kakashi opens his eye, "What do you want?"

"Meet Kimmi!" Gai pushes her in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi smiles with his eye, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, uh, um, hi," She says clearly being effected by Kakashi's looks and coolness.

"Yeah I need to get back. So, bye," Kakashi says calmly and walks over to his post.

Kakashi reaches his post, still thinking. _It should have been me._ Kakashi thinks. Asuma taps Kakashi's shoulder, "Hey buddy."

Kakashi looks at Asuma, "Hi."

"Let's get going. Izumo and Kotetsu are here," Asuma says standing up.

Kakashi stands up too. They say their good byes to everyone and they start to head home. Asuma stares at Kakashi, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kakashi mutters. "I need to go somewhere. I'll see you later."

Asuma nods and Kakashi's off. Kakashi puffs back to the park where the last shinobi war grave stands. Kakashi looks at all the names on it. There's his Sensei, his dad, Obito and Rin. He closes his eyes in pain. When he opens them again, he decides to stick around and just read a book. He finds the large oak tree and slowly starts to climb it. He pulls out the book and starts reading without noticing Anko laying there, sleeping.

Anko eyes slowly open and she notices Kakashi. He's casually sitting reading his porn without a care for the world. She snaps her finger, "Why are you reading porn again?"

"It's not porn," Kakashi says.

"Then explain what it is."

"Romantic novel if you will," Kakashi smiles.

Anko laughs, "How was work?"

"The usual," Kakashi sighs.

"A pain in the ass?" Anko asks.

Kakashi nods, "Especially when everyone is trying to get me a girlfriend."

"I can't imagine you with anyone actually," Anko says closing her eyes.

"Wow, so you're saying I'm not good for anyone?"

Anko yawns, "No I'm saying you don't let anyone in."

Kakashi took that hard, but he knows it's true. His thoughts drift back to the academy where they both met.

-Flashback-

"What is a girl doing here!?" A guy asks who is only a year older.

"I'm doing what you guys are doing," Anko says pushing him away.

"Oh do you think that you can make genin?" Another one asks.

"Leave me alone," Anko yells.

Another laughs, "Do you know who we are?"

"I don't really care."

"Tough for a girl like you, aren't you?"

"Isn't she the one that Orochimaru left?"

Anko puts her head into her hands, "Leave me alone!"

Someone drops from the tree. A guy two years older than Anko, he's special though. He has silver hair and his face is masked up to his nose. He stands calmly at the tree and speaks calmly too, "Leave her alone."

"What are you going to do about it Kakashi?"

Kakashi closes his eyes, "That's a stupid question."

"Let's go," The second guy asks.

"That's right Izumo. Leave with Kotetsu and Hayate if you will."

"Let's GO!" Hayate yells running off with Izumo.

Kakashi stands from the tree and it startles Kotetsu, making him run away. Kakashi walks over to the crying Anko, feeling sympathy for her. "You okay?" He whispers, trying to get a glance of her face.

Anko wipes her tears, "Yeah, thank you."

He smiles, "I'm Kakashi."

"Anko," She whispers.

"I've got to go. I'll catch you later."

"Bye," She says walking off.

-End flashback-

Kakashi smiles a real smile, "Touché."

"I'm so tired, so shut up and let me sleep," Anko mutters.

"Do you still have the picture?" Kakashi asks.

"What picture?"

"The one of us like when we were kids," Kakashi hopes that she still does.

"I'm pretty sure I do, but I don't keep pictures."

Kakashi nods and leans against the tree. Anko gets up and sits at the bottom of the tree. They both watch the sunset. When the moon comes Anko gets up she says, "Night Kakashi."

"Night Anko," He whispers.

Anko gets up and starts walking to her apartment. Her mind drifts to the picture. She still has it. Neither one of them threw it away even after a decade. She feels an arm over her shoulders. She looks up and she sees Kakashi's mask.

"What are you doing?" Anko asks.

"I can't let you go home alone in the dark," He says smiling.

"Are you planning on raping me?"

Kakashi laughs, "I wouldn't do that."

"Then what are you coming for?"

Kakashi sighs, "Just trying to be a friend."

"You're hitting on me," Anko eyes him.

Kakashi laughs louder, "Just shut up."

"Why should I?"

"Stubborn as always," Kakashi shakes his head.

"Asshole," Anko mumbles.

They both walk in silent and Kakashi's arm still over her shoulder. The bright moon shines on them making the time more romantic even though they don't even think about them in that way. Anko breaks the silence, "Are you going to the lake Saturday?"

"No."

"Why not?" Anko frowns.

"I don't swim."

"You don't know how?"

"I do. I just don't want too."

"Come this time."

"Why should I?"

"I give up," Anko rolls her eyes.

Kakashi smiles, "I'll think about it."

"It's tomorrow."

"I know it is on Saturday."

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Anko asks.

"I do. Do you?"

Anko frowns, "Unfortunately I do."

"I can annoy you then."

"What do I get?" Anko smirks.

"You still owe me from yesterday."

"I hate you," Anko mutters, pushing him away from her.

"It's always a love-hate friendship with us," Kakashi says putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's only hate. We clearly don't 'love' each other."

Kakashi's eyes open in surprise, but he hides it. He knows it's true. When Anko was there for him, he just left her. Didn't even tell her to stop, he just told her to leave and to never talk to her again. He was never there for Anko after that day.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"No idea."

"Anko, forgive me," Kakashi whispers.

Anko turns around and looks at Kakashi, "I'll think about it."

"What if I show you my face?" Kakashi smirks.

"I don't care about that," Anko spits out.

Kakashi is now surprised. No one has ever given him that response when he offers his face. She didn't even hesitate. Even when someone is very mad, they always hesitate at that offer.

Anko hops to her level, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Kakashi says waving.

Anko walks into her apartment and turns on the light. She takes off her trench coat and heads straight to the shower.

Kakashi reaches his apartment and walks in freely, knowing that his door is unlocked. He tries to turn on his light but it doesn't work. He sighs and walks to get some water. He pulls down his mask and heads to the tap in the kitchen. He turns it on but nothing comes out. "Shit, no electricity and water."

Kakashi pulls up his mask and heads out of the apartment. Kakashi hops to the roof and runs through the darkness of the night start to Asuma's apartment. He knocks and no one. Next he tries Genma and again the same outcome. No one answers and there's only one person left on his list, Anko.

He knocks on the door, hoping she will answer. Anko hears a knock and sighs. Stepping out of the shower, she throws a towel around her body and walks to the door. She opens it and they both stand shocked.

"Uh, my electricity isn't working or my water," Kakashi says looking at Anko, practically naked.

"And how does that affect me?"

"Can I crash here?"

"No."

Kakashi's still distracted by Anko. "Just help me out."

"Fine," Anko mutters rolling her eyes.

Kakashi steps in and the layout is almost the exact same as his own. The only thing different was there was more furniture and a single bedroom. Anko continues to hold up her towel, "Uh you can take a shower in you want. There's an extra towel in there and you can crash on my sofa if you want."

Kakashi nods, still trying to get over Anko being naked, "Thanks Anko."

"I don't owe you doing anything anymore."

"Yeah, I don't. Thank you."

"Hurry up and go take a shower. Now let me change so you don't get hard or something."

Kakashi tilts his head back with a huge smile on his face, "Yeah…"

"You're a pervert."

Kakashi ignores the comment and walks into the shower. He strips out of his cloths and steps into the shower. He cleans himself with a bar of soap and relaxing warm water. Kakashi steps out of the shower minutes later. He only wears his boxers and the normal villager pants. He puts on his flak jacket over his bare chest and walks out. Anko's in a tight white t-shirt and the some black shorts.

Kakashi smiles under the collar of the flak jacket, "Sorry for disturbing you in any way."

Anko looks at Kakashi, "You're not wearing your mask…"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you get to see my face."

"You're such a bum," Anko smiles.

Kakashi sighs and turns around so she sees the back of his head. He zips down the jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Then he takes his long shirt and slips it on. He pulls up his mask and turns around.

Anko sits staring at him frozen. She snaps back and crosses her arms, "Wow."

Kakashi pulls his headband down to his neck, keeping his left eye shut. His hair still defying gravity but some parts fall in front of his face. "If I open my eye, don't look into it," Kakashi warns.

"Okay," Anko whispers as Kakashi joins besides her.

Kakashi looks at Anko with a smile, "Again thank you."

"Again, no problem," Anko says.

She puts her left hand on his left cheek, staring at his face. Her thumb traces the scar over his left eye. Kakashi places his hands on hers.

Both Kakashi and Anko want to kiss each other, but they keep their cool. Anko bites the corner of her lower lip. Kakashi eyes darken and he smiles, "Don't."

Anko puts her hand down, "Don't what?"

"I felt your fingers," Kakashi smirks.

Anko frowns. She puts her hands up in defeat, "You caught me."

Kakashi laughs, "We have work."

"Just killed the mood," Anko sighs getting up and walks to a closet.

"I'll make up for it later," Kakashi smiles getting hit in the face with a pillow. Then a blanket flies over his head.

"I'll see you in the morning," Anko says closing the door.

"You too and thanks again."

"Shut up," Anko yells.

Kakashi turns off the lamp near him. He pulls his mask down and slips the blanket over his face.

**AN:** Shorter chapter? I have no idea, but I need to end it here. Mainly dialog but I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and I'll talk to you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Starting

Chapter 3: Starting

**AN:** Chapter 3 is here! Hasn't even been a week. I consider this progress.

Kakashi feels a light tug on the blanket making him wake up. His vision regains focus and Anko's there. Kakashi puts his hand over his left eye, "Don't look at my eye."

Anko's smiling. Kakashi eyes her with his one eye, "What do you want?"

"It's nothing," Anko whispers getting up from the floor.

"Did you try to look at my face?" Kakashi asks.

"Maybe."

"I told you you're not seeing it," Kakashi says getting up. He looks at the time, "Anko we're going to be late."

"I'm going now," She says smiling.

"I really hate you," Kakashi mutters, pulling his mask up.

He runs to the bathroom and starts to get ready. Anko on the other hand is laughing. She walks out of the apartment and starts making her way to her post. Kakashi steps out two minutes later and zips up the jacket. He walks out of the apartment and rushes to the post.

"KAKASHI, YOU'RE LATE AGAIN," Shizune yells.

Kakashi smiles, "Yeah sorry."

"You're with Anko for the rest of the day."

Everyone laughs among themselves, thinking that Anko is just annoying. Kakashi doesn't mind because he gets to annoy her. He shrugs, "Alright."

He walks off and everyone stands shocked. Sakura whispers, "Did he just accept a post with Anko?"

Naruto smiles, "I THINK KAKASHI SENSEI HAS A CRUSH!"

"NO WAY! ANKO SENSEI AND KAKASHI SENSEI?" Kiba yells surprised.

"Don't they hate each other?" Shino asks.

"They do," Shikamaru says.

"Then why does he want to be with Anko?" Ino asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru asks.

"No not really," Choji says.

"He just wants to annoy her," Shikamaru sighs.

Everyone nods their head understanding. Kakashi sits in the chair besides her, "I'm stuck with you."

"Like anyone wants to be," Anko sighs.

"Wow sudden change of mood?"

Anko smiles, "I was kidding."

"Were you?"

"I was."

Anko sighs, "When was the last time you had sex?"

"What?" Kakashi asks, surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"You heard me."

"I don't know."

"So quite some time," Anko says.

"Why do you even ask?"

"Just wondering," Anko sighs.

Kakashi smirks, "What? You want sex or something?"

Anko smiles and punches his arm, "Making me sound like a whore."

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Eh, I can find someone."

Kakashi eyes open and his mind drift to yesterday night, Anko holding a towel up to her dripping wet body. He smirks and turns to her. She turns to him, "NO. NO. NO."

"Just try."

"Perverted asshole," Anko mutters under her breath.

"Fine," Kakashi frowns.

Now they sit in silence. Anko sighs, "I don't even know what you look like."

Kakashi laughs, "You really want to see my face."

"Everyone does."

"I'll give you my nose."

Anko laughs, "YOUR NOSE?"

Kakashi pulls down his mask to only expose is nose. He pulls up his mask, "There."

"Wow. What is that going to give me?"

"My nose," Kakashi says.

Anko remains silent. _His nose looks perfect_, she thinks to herself.

"Give me one night if I show you my face."

"Kakashi, you're really a pervert."

"YOU BROUGHT IT UP!"

"It's an honest question."

"No it isn't. I don't know anyone who just asks "When was the last time you had sex?"

"I'm unique," Anko gives Kakashi the thumps up.

"That you are."

They hear a branch break. Kakashi looks at Anko, "Did you hear that?" He whispers.

Anko nods. Kakashi gets up and disappears in a grey smoke cloud. Kakashi surveys the land from up top of the tree Yamato made. He looks at every bush and tree, trying to make out movement. A bush moves ever so slightly but Kakashi's already at the bush. Holding a kunai in his hand, he moves into the bush and he finds a black small snake. He lowers his kunai and the snake grows ten times bigger.

Anko joins Kakashi, "Fuck."

"What?"

"It's one of Orchimaru's snakes," Anko whispers.

"What's its weakness?"

"Its weakness is fire."

Kakashi smirks and jumps up, "Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu." And a large ball of fire comes out of Kakashi's mouth.

Anko throws a kunai at Kakashi and Kakashi dodges it. Kakashi looks at Anko mid-air, "What the fuck?"

"NOW," She yells throwing a lot of kunais.

Kakashi nods and sends a continuous wave of fire at the kunais. Seconds later the smoke clears and Kakashi's hand is through the snakes head, on the ground. Kakashi takes his hand out of the head and walks towards Anko. She smirks, "Well done Hatake."

Kakashi nods, "Why is it when I'm with you, we always have to fight something?"

Anko shrugs, "No idea."

Kakashi throws his hand over her shoulder, "You're writing the report." He takes his hand off and walks away.

"KAKASHI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."

Kakashi turns around, "What do you want?"

"I'm not writing the report."

"I fought that thing. You write the report."

"If you're going to be Hokage then what's the point?"

"I hope not," Kakashi frowns.

"I'm not writing the report."

"I'll do what you want for a day starting tomorrow if you do," Kakashi says.

"Anything and everything, right?" Anko asks.

Kakashi shrugs and nods, "Anything."

"Fine," Anko sighs. "Meet me at my house at ten."

"We're still going with them right?"

"I am and you said you would."

"Yeah I'm going. I did promise you."

Anko smirks, "I'll see you there."

Kakashi shrugs and walks away, heading to his apartment. He clearly doesn't know what's in store for him tomorrow, but he can guess.

Anko does the same. She walks to Shizune first telling her about the situation and then going to her apartment.

Ten minutes later Anko meets everyone at the meeting spot. She only carries a towel like everyone else. All nine of the kids are here along with Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ibiki, Genma, Iruka and Yūgao. The thing is Kakashi isn't here.

"Is Kakashi coming this time?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe," Asuma shrugs.

Kakashi pops up in a t-shirt, mask and shorts. He waves, "Guess I'm coming."

"You're not swimming?" Shizune asks.

"Maybe," Kakashi says.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto screams.

Everyone cheers and starts walking. Kakashi and Anko are behind the group. "Are you swimming?" Anko asks.

"The day hasn't started yet."

"Aw, don't be a party pooper."

Kakashi shrugs and continues to walk. Minutes later they approach the beautiful lake. The only thing beautiful since Pain attacked the Konaha. The grass surrounding it is green and healthy as the trees are. The water is a bright translucent blue and sparkling due to the sun's rays.

Everyone takes off there cloths then and there. They all jump into the pool cheering, but as for Kakashi, he just takes his book out and starts reading. He got a peaceful ten minutes in before a dripping wet Anko comes. "Swim."

"No thanks," Kakashi mutters.

"Please Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighs, "No."

Anko grabs his book, "I'll drop it in the water."

"You wouldn't," Kakashi's voice darkens.

Anko laughs, "Oh I would."

She takes a step back. Kakashi gets up and disappears into a thin smoke cloud. Anko confusingly looks at the smoke and then she feels hands around her waist. He whispers in her ears, "Give me my book."

She tilts her head back so it's on his chest, "Let go of me you pervert."

Kakashi lets go of her and grabs his book. He walks back to his tree and places the book down. Kakashi opens his left eye and makes some hang signs. He grabs his shirt with the mask and pulls it over his head. Anko gasps, "Your face!" Then she takes a closer look at his toned chest.

"Genjutsu," Kakashi smirks, "It lets you see what you want to see."

Anko closes her eyes and opens it. Kakashi adds, "It cannot be broken."

"You planned everything."

Kakashi smirks, "Let's swim."

"You're quite attractive in my mind," Anko whispers.

Kakashi laughs, "I am to everyone."

Anko grabs Kakashi's arm and runs into the water with him. She pushes him in and every gasps. Asuma sighs, "Just genjutsu."

Naruto frowns and points at Kakashi, "THAT'S NOT FAIR KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Kakashi shrugs and dives into the water. Anko jumps in and swims to the deepest part of the circular lake. Kakashi swims to her not emerging himself from the water. He grips her ankle and pulls her down to the water. She shows him the finger and swims up. Kakashi swims up with her with a smile, "Showing the finger isn't nice."

"Neither is trying to drown someone."

Kakashi puts his hand on Anko's head. She looks up at his hand with confusion, and then he pushes down to emerge her in the water. Anko grabs his head trying to get his hand off her head. He laughs at her. She now has a wicked smile on her face. She lifts her knee right to his crotch. He lets go of Anko's head and grabs for his painful crotch.

He looks up at Anko who just is smiling. Now it's Kakashi's turn to show the finger at Anko. Anko laughs as Kakashi comes up. "Fuck you," Kakashi mumbles swimming back to land.

Anko continues to laugh as Kakashi walks onto land putting on his t-shirt and pulling up his mask. He makes a bunch of hand signs and everyone is released from the genjutsu. He sits back down at the tree and whips out his book. He hears laughter and looks up to find Anko completely laughing at him. That moment he gets a clear look at Anko.

"I'm so sorry," Anko says in between laughs.

"Yeah, sure you are."

"Aw, I'M SORRY KAKASHI!" Anko says in an innocent voice.

Kakashi laughs a bit, "I'm going to head home."

"Stay."

"It looks like it's about to rain," Kakashi says pointing up.

"That makes it all the more better."

Kakashi sighs, "You punched me."

"You nearly drowned me, TWICE."

"I WASN'T GOING TO LET YOU DROWN. ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?" Kakashi yells.

Anko bursts into laughter again, "I MADE YOU YELLL!"

Kakashi rubs his eyes, "You're too much."

"You love it."

"No actually I don't."

Anko stands there silent making it all the more awkward. She sticks her tongue out at Kakashi. Kakashi doesn't react. Anko frowns and runs to the water. Kakashi sits at the tree admiring her a bit then back to his book.

Two minutes later the thunder echo loudly. Kakashi is luckily sitting under a large enough tree to block all the rain. Everyone quickly climbs out of the lake and runs to one tree, far from Kakashi, but Anko decides to sit with Kakashi.

"I told you."

"Shut up," Anko whispers.

Kakashi grabs his towel and drapes it over her shoulders. "Where's your towel?"

Anko shrugs, "I don't know."

"Are you cold?" Kakashi asks.

"A bit," She whispers.

Kakashi throws his arm around her and pulls her to him. She puts her head on his chest. He looks at her, "This is awkward."

"A bit, but I need some heat."

Kakashi moves her away and grabs the back of his t-shirt. He looks at the group far from his sight. He peels it off his back and hands it to her, "You can try."

She stares at Kakashi astonished. She blinks once, twice and a third time before she actually believes that that's Kakashi's face. She takes in his chiseled jaw, perfect nose and seemingly soft lips. He smiles a clean white smile and she breathes, "Holy fuck you're attractive."

Kakashi continues to smile, "Yeah, um just for you."

She remains silent now, just taking in his beauty. "You look better than I imagine you would be." Then her eyes travel down his neck to his chest. "Good thing you're a shinobi."

"Do you want my t-shirt or not?"

She takes it and slips it on. She pulls up the mask and finds it a bit too big for her, but she makes an effort to keep it on. She fakes a deep voice, "Hi, I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi laughs, "Mocking me are you?"

"Yeah," she coughs, "I mean yeah," She says again in a deeper voice.

Anko pulls down the mask and leans onto his chest. Kakashi looks down at Anko, "I still hate you."

"I hate you too."

**AN:** DONE. I want to keep these chapters under two thousand words. So thank you guys for watching and next chapter MIGHT, let me repeat, MIGHT have SMUT. That is now your warning. Thank you guys for reading! I'll talk to you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Friends with Benefits?

Chapter 4: Friends with Benefits?

**AN:** TIME FOR THE SMUT CHAPTER! Enjoy.

Kakashi is walking through the busy streets of the Konaha, making his way to Anko's apartment. No one greets him or bothers him. He makes it to her apartment at ten exactly. First time he was ever on time for something.

Kakashi knocks and leans against the door. Anko opens it, "You're on time. Did you bring them?"

Kakashi smirks and hands her a plate of Dangos. Then he slaps his pocket. "They gave me a weird look."

Anko laughs, "Okay, then we cans start after dinner."

Kakashi smirks, "I can do that. What else do you need?"

"It's almost lunch. Get me lunch."

"What would you like?"

"I'm feeling ramen."

Kakashi nods and does his magical disappearance again. She closes her door and wanders into her home, eating the dangos as she walks into her room.

Kakashi races through the Konaha and right to Ichiraku. He orders two beef ramen and waits at the side of the store. Kurenai walks up and says, "Anko has seen your face."

Kakashi looks up at her, "She has."

"You never let anyone see you face."

"It was a mistake. I didn't put the genjutsu."

"Bullshit. You like her," Kurenai smirks.

"I don't like her," Kakashi says calmly.

"I think she likes you."

Kakashi smirks under his mask, "She doesn't."

"Oh Kakashi, just let her in."

"Let her in?"

"Yes."

He remains silent trying to absorb the words. The owner calls for Kakashi and he grabs the ramen with a thanks. "Just try Kakashi."

"I can't risk it."

Kurenai sighs. Kakashi nods, "I'll try." And once again he's gone in a cloud of smoke.

He knocks on her door and she opens, "Did you get what I want?"

"Yes I did. Also remember I'm not your slave."

"Actually for today you are."

"What else do you need?"

"We're going to eat at the park."

Kakashi holds out his hand. She slaps it away and starts walking. Kakashi walks after her. He speeds up, "Why are we going to the park?"

"Reasons," Anko smirks.

Kakashi places his little own smirk and he taps his pocket.

She laughs, "Accurate you are."

"In public, I can start to like you."

"Whoa. No. This is a onetime deal," Anko says.

"Unless you enjoy it," Kakashi adds.

"No it's only a one time deal."

"We'll see."

"Ok, we need to talk limits."

"No cutting is the only one I don't like."

"Ok, good. By the way, I do what I do. You don't say anything, or complain."

"I'm a bit scared now, but I'll trust you."

They reach the park and no one is there. They walk to the side of the hill where no one can see them anyways. They sit down and Kakashi hands Anko the bowl of ramen. They eat together staring at the lake they were just at yesterday. "Are you sure you want to?" Kakashi asks.

Anko shrugs, "We're just friends. We can use each other for this."

Kakashi laughs, "I've seen this before."

"I have too. Where they fall in love with each other, break up, make up."

"There has ever been a fairy-tale ending for a shinobi."

"It's our life. We chose too."

"I didn't want to. I did it because I wanted to make my dad proud," Kakashi whispers.

Anko leans onto Kakashi, "You're too much." She whispers, her lips brushing his masked neck.

He turns his head enough to look at her, "I'm too much? You're trying to turn me on and then leave me hanging. I know you Anko."

She laughs, "Well done Kakashi."

Her fingers skim his left leg. She rubs his leg all the way to his crotch. He places his hand on hers, "Not now."

Her hand moves to his jacket, zipping it down slowly. "No complaining."

Kakashi laughs a bit, "You're horny."

"You are too. You're just hiding it."

"You have no idea," Kakashi grins. "You put on quite a show."

She puts her hands on his face and slowly pulls down his mask. He doesn't fight it as she pulls it all the way to his neck. She takes a look at his face and then she sees the end of his scar. She kisses his neck. "I still can't believe you're this attractive."

"Eh, you're average," He says back.

She laughs and hits his arm lightly, "You're a retard."

Kakashi leans down, wanting to kiss her. She pulls away, "I'm in charge."

Kakashi ignores her and kisses her. They continue to kiss until they're both out of breath. Kakashi pulls away and slowly open up his eyes, "Yeah you're totally in charge."

Kakashi puts his gloved hand behind her head. She laughs, "You fucker."

Kakashi gives her another tender light kiss, "Oh I'm starting to like this idea."

Anko pulls up his mask then down again, "You can't be that attractive."

"I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"You lied?"

Kakashi laughs, "No. This is my face."

Kakashi runs his hand up her inner thigh, "When the sun is going down."

"Why not right now?" She asks in a bare whisper.

"Oh trust me on this."

Anko smirks, "What does that mean?"

Kakashi looks down at Anko with a grin, "Wait to find out."

"What if someone catches us?"

"All I say is this was your idea."

"Wow you're an asshole."

"This is your idea."

"That you want to be a part of a hundred percent."

"Did I?"

"Yes because you're a pervert."

Kakashi keeps his half smirk, "Look at what you're doing."

Finally the sun starts to dip down. Anko eyes are only attached on Kakashi's face while his eyes are attached to the beautiful sunset in front of them. Now it's dark. They can only see each other due to the little light the moon gives. Kakashi moves her so that she is lying on her back.

"Hurry up Kakashi," Anko whispers.

Kakashi takes out a kunai and Anko sits up. He pushes her down, "I need to cut the fishnet."

Kakashi grabs a bit of the fishnet down at her sex and cuts a bit of it, making her squirm under his touch. She looks up, "Hurry up."

"No one is coming. Calm down."

He rips her panties out away from her sex and inserts two fingers. He smirks more as she moans. "You're ready."

She looks up, "You probably are too."

He starts to move his fingers in and out. "How many do you want?"

"What?"

"How many do you want?" He repeats.

"It's not like you can give me more than one."

Kakashi stops his fingers, "We can bet on that."

She grunts, "JUST GO."

He thrusts his fingers into three more times and she quivers as her orgasm races through her. She moans, "Shit."

Kakashi smirks, "One."

His fingers continue. She quickly builds once again since recovering from her first orgasm. He removes his fingers from her, leaving her wanting. She hears a zipper and a tear. Now Kakashi's hands are at Anko's head. He stares into her eyes, "Ready?"

Anko bits her lip and nods. Kakashi looks down and slowly enter her. Once he's at his limit he opens his eyes at looks at her. "You're tight."

She takes a breath, "Someone is coming."

That's Kakashi's cue. At first he goes slowly, keeping up a repeated pattern. Then he pumps faster and faster. Kakashi's breathing heavily and Anko is moaning. Kakashi leans down and kisses her, "Come for me Anko."

With that she lets out a moan as everything down there clenches around Kakashi, making him come with her. He remains there, still breathing heavily. Their foreheads are connected and eyes are locked. Kakashi smiles, "Two. Want another?"

"Someone is coming," She whispers.

Kakashi remains still. Someone is coming. He pulls out of her, taking off the condom, tying the end and putting it in his pocket. He tucks himself in and zips up his fly, helping Anko up. She stands, crossing her legs a bit. "Are you sore already?"

Anko laughs and punches his arm. Kakashi puts his arm around her lower back and moves her closer, kissing her in the process. As he puts up his mask she asks, "Why did you wait till the sun goes down?"

"Because, you can make all the noise you desire."

"Anko are you here?" Kurenai calls out.

Kakashi waves and jumps somewhere Anko doesn't see. Anko stands there waiting till Kurenai come. She comes running up to her, "Did I hear Kakashi?"

"No one is here except me."

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Why are you here?" Anko asks.

"I was looking for you and someone said they saw you coming here with Kakashi."

"As you can see, Kakashi isn't here."

Kurenai crosses her arms, "Do you like Kakashi?"

"What?"

"You do!"

"I don't."

"You do Anko."

"No I don't."

"He said he'd try."

"He lies."

Kakashi pops out of nowhere walking towards them, "I heard my name."

"So you just scout the area?" Kurenai asks not believing any of this.

He nods with his hands in his pockets, "That's what I do."

"I'm not buying any of this."

"I need to sleep. It's getting late," Anko mutters yawning.

"Do you want me to escort you back to Asuma?" Kakashi asks Kurenai.

"I can do that on my own," She says walking off.

Kakashi looks back at Anko and she's gone. Kakashi walks back to his apartment. He goes straight into the shower. Once he steps out he goes straight to his closet and changes into a t-shirt without a mask and a pair of grey sweats. He turns off his lights and disappears in the night sky.

Anko is lying in her bed, thinking about what just happened. She just had sex with her friend at the park, in the middle of the night. She already feels sore, but she hates to admit that she liked it. She turns to her side and looks at her windows. She jumps at the face of Kakashi sitting there. She gets up and opens the window, "Why are you here?"

"How can you sleep after that?"

"That's the thing… I can't."

Kakashi laughs and climbs in. He kisses Anko, "Second round?"

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow then, "Anko whispers with a grin.

"Then you can take the day."

"I have no more days."

"I have plenty you can use one of mine."

"Yeah, because that's not suspicious at all," Anko mutters.

She pushes Kakashi on the bed. Kakashi opens his left eye and looks down. Anko sits on his lap a kisses his left eye. Kakashi remains still, "Let's talk details."

Anko laughs, "We can work something out."

Kakashi lies back, making Anko fall with him. He stares into her eyes, "Go to sleep."

"Stay with me," She whispers.

Kakashi picks her up and places her down, pulling the covers over her. "Not today."

She turns on her back to look at Kakashi. His silver hair stands up like normal. His right eye is lazily trying to keep open. She stares at him. "Get out pervert."

Kakashi laughs, "I'll see you tomorrow."

**AN: **There. The SMUT Chapter and there will be more. I just turned this T rated story into an M rated. Alright see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Closer You Get

Chapter 5: The Closer You Get

**AN:** These chapters are coming faster than I imagined. I want to finish this story before I start school, but it's Tuesday. So enjoy!

Kakashi stands in front of Tsunade with Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. She finally woke up this morning, making Kakashi unable to be Hokage and he's thankful. Tsunade stands proud, "You guys have a day off. Everyone is dismissed, but Kakashi must stay." Everyone leaves but Kakashi remains calm. "There have been many sightings around the area where you fought that snake. I need to you to check that out and report back without interfering unless they come after you. You have a day."

"Yes Ma'am, is that all?"

"You're dismissed."

Kakashi again disappears into a thin smoke. He immediately gets down to work not without going to Anko first. "I have a mission."

Anko looks at him stupidly, "Go do it dumbass."

"Thought you wanted to know," Kakashi mutters.

"Thank you," Anko whispers and Kakashi's gone.

The sun is still up high in the sky, but barely visible through the large branches in the forest. Kakashi comes upon the coordinates that Tsunade gave him. He hides his chakra and comes towards them. It's a small camp. One tent and three people around it. Rouge shinobis to be accurate. They seem to be plotting something on the paper and one suddenly disappears. Kakashi jumps higher and he sees the shinobi jumping up over him.

"Nice to see you Kakashi Hatake," One of them says.

"If we get him and bring him back to boss, we might get promoted."

A vine comes out of nowhere and shoots towards Kakashi. Kakashi dodges it and at the same time grabs a kunai out. Another vine comes out of his other hand and Kakashi dodges again. Then a blast of razor sharp winds come roaring at Kakashi as he's busy focusing on the two vines. He dodges it quickly but the end of it cuts into his leg. He ignores the excruciating pain and sends a fire ball after them.

Kakashi then grabs some string and wraps a guy around a tree, tight enough so he can't move. Then another wind and catches Kakashi by surprise, slicing a deep gash in his back. He lands on a branch and loses his balance and falls to the ground. He steadily gets up.

One guy comes up running up to him with a kunai is his hand. Kakashi's hand lights up with lightning currents. He sends his hand right through his chest. The enemy falls to the ground when Kakashi takes out his hand. Blood is everywhere on Kakashi right now. His left leg and back are in pain.

His mind drifts to Anko for a second and then his chakra boosts. His eyes are raging with anger and his hand lights up again. The shinobi's eyes open in shock. He sends another wind slice towards Kakashi. Kakashi makes no effort to dodge it since he's running full speed towards him. It files right into Kakashi's left arm. Kakashi ignores the pain again and his right hand flies into his chest.

Everything is silent. Anko sits in her bed. There is only a light source coming from the bedside table. She's worrying about Kakashi when she knows she shouldn't. A knock on the door was just enough to make her stop thinking about Kakashi. She opens the door and he's standing there. She looks at him better. His arm and leg are bloody. His hand is on the door frame to keep him up and his eye is trying to keep open.

"Hi," He whispers.

She grabs him by the waist, but keeps silent. She walks him to her bed. He sits at the edge and remains to stare at her. She starts by unzipping his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Her eyes never meet his. She pulls his shirt from his pants and over his head. She takes a good look at his arm, finding it better than his back is. She gets up and walks to her bathroom to get some disinfectants and some bandages. "I'll try to stop them. Tomorrow we'll go to the hospital," She speaks softly.

She disinfects the wound on the arm then wraps it the bandage around his arm. "I don't want to go."

"You have too."

She moves behind him and disinfects his wound, which is a huge gash from his right shoulder blade all the way down to the bottom of his left ribcage. She wraps the bandage around it, leaving enough for his leg. She gets up in front of him and stares into his eye. He takes his good hand and places it on her chin, moving her closer to him for a light kiss. "Thank you," he whispers.

She gets down, "I'm not done."

She slowly rolls up his pants, doing the same for the side of the leg which isn't as bad as his arm or back. She helps him back onto the bed. She sits at the side staring at him as he adjusts to the position. Once he's comfortable she gets up, but he grabs her arm, "Stay."

She sits back down and he pulls on her arm to make her lie next to him. She puts her head lightly on his chest. She looks at him, "Do you need anything?"

"Did you finish the report?"

She laughs lightly and nods. He smiles, "Good."

xxxxxx

"Are you sure you can come to work?" Anko whispers.

Kakashi nods, "Yeah. I'm okay. Don't tell anyone."

"Kakashi…"

"Don't."

She shrugs and walks out. Kakashi slowly walks out. Kakashi turns and locks the door. He makes his way to Tsunade's office. Anko on the other hand is out on her post. After his talk with Tsunade he decides to sneak up on Anko. He walks to her chair and puts his arms around her neck. "Hi," He whispers into her ear.

Anko pushes him away, "Get away from me freak."

Kakashi smiles and sits next to her, grunting at the pain. "How are you?"

"Better than you are," She grins.

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

"I barely did anything," Anko mutters.

Kakashi smirks, "When is the second round?"

"Never," Anko says.

"Okay then tonight."

"I said never."

"I can surprise you."

"No."

"Or we can find somewhere else."

"Or we can just do it in bed."

Kakashi points at her "See you're getting into it."

"You came back from a mission to my door."

"I didn't know where to go. So the first thing I thought about was you."

"What?"

"It probably is the weirdest thing I've ever done."

"Is it?"

"No."

Anko laughs, "Enlighten me."

"Saving you from Kotetsu, Izumo and Hayate that day," Kakashi says.

Anko smiles at her hands, "You were being a retard."

"No, blocking you out was."

"No stop."

Kakashi stands, "Let's put on a show."

"Why are you so horny right now?"

"Maybe it's because of what we did two nights ago?" Kakashi asks.

"Move on," Anko smirks.

"Ok, then you won't see my face."

"Well done."

"Oh you love my face."

"Who wouldn't?"

"I don't know. Not a lot of people have seen my face."

"Who has?"

"Asuma has. Gai has. Hell Gai has seen me naked before."

"What?"

"Don't ask."

Anko laughs, "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Kakashi shrugs.

"KAKASHI, "Gai screams.

Kakashi turns around and sees Kimmi in Gai's arms. Anko starts laughing. Kimmi is wearing the exact outfit as Gai is. Kakashi bursts out laughing, "How much did he pay for you for this?"

Gai eyes Kakashi, "None of your business."

"Is it sex?" Anko asks.

Kimmi clearly blushes and Anko and Kakashi laugh even more. Gai holds is ground, "Oh, shut up Anko and Kakashi!"

"We did nothing," Kakashi mutters getting up.

"You made my poor Kimmi embarrassed."

"You did that yourself," Anko continues to laugh, making Kakashi join her.

"What do you need Gai?" Kakashi asks.

Gai let's go of Kimmi and pushes Kakashi to the side. Kimmi walks up to Anko, "You're dating Kakashi?"

Anko laughs, "No I'm not."

"Have you seen his face?"

"Yes."

"Then you are."

Anko laughs, "I don't know who you are, but I am not dating him."

Back with Kakashi and Gai, "Kakashi give me some."

"Some?"

"Condoms," Gai whispers.

"What the fuck. I don't have any on me."

"Hell, you always do."

"I only have two on me."

"Why do you need two?"

Kakashi smirks, "Don't ask."

"Are you making sweet, sweet love to Anko?"

"No and for that you only get one." Kakashi reaches into his pocket and hands Gai one.

Gai checks the packet, "This is two sizes bigger."

Kakashi smirks and points at Gai. "Since you always asked me for some, I just bought you some. Then you got a girlfriend, so why can't you buy your own?"

"Because I still have my pride," Gai says trying to keep his pride.

"Some pride you have there."

"GAI," Kimmi calls for him.

Gai smiles and hops back to Kimmi. Kakashi walks back with Gai. Gai hugs Kimmi and Kakashi sits back down. Gai and Kimmi leave without a word of goodbye. "What did you say to him?" Anko asks.

"Wanted…" He taps his pocket.

"He couldn't get his own?"

"You don't want to know."

"How many do you have left?"

"I have one in my pocket," Kakashi smirks.

"Do you always just have some on you?"

"Most of the time," Kakashi says getting up.

Kakashi sticks out a hand for Anko. She takes it, "Where are we going?"

"Second round," He whispers into her ear and jumping off with her in his hand.

Kurenai walks to their post with Asuma, "Where are they?"

"No idea," Asuma answers.

"Does Kakashi like Anko?"

"I don't talk to him about that. He's too damaged."

"What?"

"He still thinks that he's responsible for his team death," Asuma whispers.

"Are we talking about the same Kakashi?"

"He's more than you think he is. He doesn't open up to anyone, not even me."

**AN:** Short chapter. Next chapter will be the SMUT chapter… I hope you enjoyed this. School starts tomorrow for me and it really just took me a day for this. I rushed this sorry about that but next chapter will be better. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: The Start to Things

Chapter 6: The Start to Things

**AN:** SMUT chapter. Enjoy.

"People are going to look for us," Anko whispers.

Kakashi stops and waits at the corner letting their coworkers pass by. Kakashi smirks, "It makes it all the more intense."

They both run swiftly down the hall as silently as they can. They walk into the library and thankfully no one is there. Kakashi rushes Anko into one of the rooms, shutting it closed when they go in. Kakashi walks Anko to the far back of the room to the end of the table, making her sit down on the edge. He walks up to her with a smirk, "Ready?"

She smiles and nods. She reaches for his mask and slowly slips it down to his neck. He leans into kiss her. When he breaks it he starts kissing her neck. She moves her hand over his crotch and starts rubbing him. "You're large," Anko mutters.

Kakashi lays her down, "Shush."

Kakashi reaches into his pocket then zips down his fly. He rips the packaging and slips it on. He puts his hands at her head. He kisses her again and back down to her. He takes out a kunai and does the same thing, splitting a small cut and ripping out her panties. He inserts two fingers slowly and starts moving it. She moans, "Go Kakashi."

Kakashi removes his fingers and slips himself into her. She wraps her legs around his waist. He groans as he makes it in. He remains still and stares at Anko. He kisses her, "Beg for it."

He thrusts once, twice and once more then he stops. She looks at him in confusion and he remains a smirk on his face. "Kakashi…"

"Yes?"

"Go."

"What?"

"Go please," She whispers, lightly panting.

He nods and starts thrusting slowly. He doesn't pick up the pace but keeps a nice slow rhythm. He's slightly panting and she's moaning. "Faster."

He picks up the pace and keeping a rhythm. She feels herself build. Then two thrusts later she comes yelling his name. Two after that Kakashi tenses up and comes. They remain there silent. All they do hear is heavy breathing from both. Kakashi gets out of her then taking off the condom, tying the end and then wrapping it in a tissue. Then he throws it into the trash can.

"Anko are you here? Kakashi are you here?" Kurenai's voice echoes through the hall.

Anko smiles at Kakashi and waves. She's gone in a second, leaving him there alone. He quickly slips himself in and pulls up his mask. Kurenai steps in and Kakashi's sitting at the only chair there. Kurenai eyes him, "Why are you in here?"

"I can't be?" He asks looking up to her.

She ignores that comment, "Have you seen Anko?"

"Yeah, she went into Genma's office or something."

Kurenai gasps, "Genma?"

Kakashi smiles, "Never know."

Kurenai frowns and stomps off to Genma. She walks right in without invitation, "ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH ANKO?"

Genma looks up from his paperwork, "I wish."

Kurenai is now filled with anger, "WHAT? I FORBID YOU TO SLEEP WITH HER!"

"I'm not sleeping with her," Genma says.

Kurenai's now raging with anger, "FUCKING KAKASHI!"

She runs out of Genma's office and back starts making her way to their post.

Kakashi sits down in the chair, "You left me with her."

"I can't be in an empty room with you."

"Sucks, I told her that you were with Genma."

Anko's jaw drops to the floor, "What the fuck did you do?"

"ANKO GET YOUR ASS HERE!" Kurenai's voice heard from the distance.

Anko stares at Kakashi with anger and doesn't move. Kurenai walks angrily to Anko, "I SWEAR. WHY SLEEP WITH GENMA?"

"NO. I AM NOT," Anko yells back.

"KAKASHI SAID!"

"KAKASHI LIED," Anko finished.

"Are you fucking Kakashi?"

"No."

Kakashi laughs a bit making Kurenai think otherwise. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Kakashi asks.

"You guys should just date already," Kurenai sighs and leaves.

"I hate you," Anko mutters.

"What did I do?" Kakashi asks.

"Please tell me why Genma."

"Because I know you'd be pissed."

"Oh I am far from pissed. I'm on the verge to truly hating you."

Kakashi tilts his head back, "Don't be like that."

"I can be like anything I want."

"You like what we have," Kakashi smiles.

"What do we have?"

"We have Friendship."

"Pull down your mask."

Kakashi obeys and pulls down his mask. "Ta da?"

"You pulled it down without hesitation."

"I'm not losing you another time," Kakashi whispers.

Anko doesn't listen to him but instead take in how beautiful he looks. She stays silent. Kakashi leans to her face and lightly kiss her lips. "Let me take you out on one date," Kakashi whispers. "Let me try to impress you."

"What?" She whispers against his lips.

"Let me try to love you," He whispers closing his eye.

Xxxxxx

"He seriously asked you like that?" Kurenai asks.

Anko's sitting crossed-legged on Kurenai's sofa, in a white t-shirt and black shorts. "I'm still surprise. It's Kakashi we're talking about."

"He's a romantic," Kurenai nods in approval. "How does he look?"

"Beautiful. You haven't seen beautiful unless you've seen him," Anko smiles, putting her head onto the sofa's cushion.

"When are you going on the date?"

"Tomorrow for dinner," Anko answers.

"Friday night dinner with Kakashi?" Kurenai nods in approval again.

A knock on the door and Kurenai gets up to answer. Kakashi's standing there, one of his hands to his side and the other scratching his neck. He's smiling at Kurenai while scratching his hair. He wears a white mask and t-shirt with some low hanging sweats around his hips. "Can I have Anko back?"

"No you may not," Kurenai says shutting the door in his face.

Kakashi knocks again, "Please?"

Kurenai turns to Anko, "He's a keeper."

Anko laughs, "What does that mean?"

Kurenai opens the door, "You can't have her."

"I know, because you do. But I'd like to have a chance," He continues to hold his smile.

Anko gets up and walks to the door. She sticks the tongue at Kurenai and hugs Kakashi. Kakashi rubs her back, closing his eye, resting his cheek against her head. He kisses her head, "I'm stealing you."

"Stealing me?" Anko laughs.

"Yes stealing you."

"Nah, I don't want to be with you."

Kakashi frowns, "Thanks."

Anko laughs and let's go of him. Kakashi sighs and turns around. He waves, "I'll catch you later then."

Kakashi disappears when Anko says bye. Then a flash behind her makes her turn around with a kunai in hand. Kakashi stops her, "I was kidding and you try to kill me."

Kurenai frowns, "You need to stop that."

Anko lowers her hand, "You fucking scared me."

"A shinobi shows no emotion."

"Shut up will you?" Anko mutters.

Kakashi sits down on the sofa, "I need one of these." He says to the sofa. Then he looks to Anko with that look in his eye.

Anko smiles slyly. Kurenai looks at the two, from Kakashi to Anko. She points at them both and says, "You guys scare me."

Kakashi smirks and gets up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He says to Anko.

She nods, "Bye ugly fuck."

Kakashi waves with his other gloved hand in his pocket. Kurenai leans to Anko, "He doesn't compliment you or anything."

"Bye beautiful," He says closing the door.

Anko's hands are on her hip, "You spoke too soon."

"He's a keeper Anko."

"What?" She asks confused sitting on the sofa.

"He comes back for you. He has manners and he gives a good hug."

"Not the only thing he gives that's good," Anko mutters.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing," Anko whispers.

"So you have had sex with him."

"No I haven't."

"Then what does that mean?"

"He cooks well."

"He cooked for you?"

Anko nods, "Sure."

Kurenai crosses her arms, "Do you like him?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"You guys need to train your sensory more, "Kakashi sighs.

Anko looks to Kakashi, who's behind the couch. She bursts out laughing. Kurenai grabs him by the collar, "GET OUT MY HOUSE."

Kakashi coughs, "You mean ASUMA'S."

Kurenai's eyes widen. Anko continues to laugh. Kurenai let's go of him, "You're seriously pissing me off."

"That's kind of what I do."

"Just take Anko and leave."

He smiles and sticks his hand out for Anko. Anko takes it who's still laughing. She walks slowly towards him and when she's close enough, he picks her up. He nods to Kurenai, "Thank you."

"Ok shut up."

"Don't tell anyone this," Kakashi says to Kurenai.

She nods understanding him and her best friend's perspective. Plus they did keep the secret for her. Kakashi leaves in a cloud of smoke, ending up at her house. She was staring at him the whole time. Kakashi slowly puts her down, "You okay?"

Anko nods. She opens her door and steps in, pulling him in with her. She pushes him onto the couch and sits next to him. "You're a prick," She says.

"Oh that reminds me. Where do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Do you really want to do this?" Anko asks.

Kakashi nods. Now Anko feels much better about this. Kakashi actually wants to try to be with her. The question still is if she will try. "Ok I'll just cook for you," Kakashi smiles.

"You can cook?"

"That's what you said," He smirks.

Anko drops her head, "WELL."

"I get it. Kurenai can make things awkward."

"What are you cooking?"

"What do you want?"

"I'd like food."

Anko and Kakashi chatted the rest of the evening. Kakashi used two of his free days for him and Anko for tomorrow. Only Tsunade was suspicious. Everyone else kind of expected it. Now it's nine and Kakashi's time to go home.

"Bye," Kakashi says turning around at the door.

"Bye," Anko mutters.

Kakashi steps closer to her, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow, then I'll pick you up for dinner."

"You'll see me sometime tomorrow?"

Kakashi kisses her cheek, "It's a surprise for you."

Anko quickly pulls down his mask and kisses him. "Is that a surprise for you?" Anko whispers.

Kakashi smiles, "Good bye ugly ass."

"Bye fucker."

**AN:** I have no idea what this chapter is for. Next chapter might be the last or the second last. It really just depends. This is a short chapter so thank you for reading. I'll see you later!


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner Special

Chapter 7: Dinner Special

The sun is slowly rising in the sky. The air is fresh and crisp due to the light rainfall they had last night.

Kakashi's lying in bed, doing what he always does, staring at the ceiling. His mind is focused on someone special, Anko. He can't get her out of his head and he hasn't felt this way since Rin.

Anko is doing the same, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes are always attached to a little line on the ceiling that stands out only when she's worried. Her thoughts stay on Kakashi and don't roam to anything else. She's still questioning herself. Can she actually do this? Can he do this?

A knock on Kakashi's door startled him from his thoughts. He sits up and rubs his head. He walks to the door, opening it quickly. Asuma stands at the door. "It's time to talk," Asuma says.

Kakashi opens the door wider and gestures him in. Asuma walks in and sits on the floor, back to the wall. Kakashi sits on the opposite side. "What's up?" Kakashi asks.

"Are you seriously going to commit to her? Or are you going to dump her?"

Kakashi looks to a blank wall, thinking over his question. "I'm going to commit," Kakashi whispers.

He can find a trace of a smile on Asuma's face. "You have dinner plans with her?"

"How do you know?"

"Anko told Kurenai."

Kakashi nods, "I expect that."

"She likes you too Kakashi. Don't screw this up for you."

"I won't."

Asuma stands up. "I've got to get to work."

Kakashi nods, "You know the door."

Asuma smiles and walks to the door. He opens it and steps out, "We can always talk."

"Nope," Kakashi says, standing up.

Asuma shakes his head and leaves. Kakashi is now alone in his empty house. He looks around and he immediately drops his head. He decides to take a quick shower and he's out the door.

Anko remains in bed, still staring at the ceiling. She turns her head to the window, finding Kakashi waiting for her. She doesn't move, but remains to stare at him. Kakashi waves and lifts the window up. He steps in and stands there with one hand behind his back, "Hi."

She tries to hide her smile, but fails. "Hi asshole"

"Had a good sleep?"

"Yes I did, you?"

"I got some in," Kakashi says.

Anko sits up, "Why are you here so early?"

Kakashi takes his hand out holding a plate of dangos. "Decided to stop by and I bought you a gift."

Anko's face lights up and she jumps out of bed. She gives Kakashi a kiss on the cheek and takes the plate. Kakashi remains still and just stares at her. Anko places the dangos on her bedside table and walks over to Kakashi. She reaches for his headband, pulling his headband down to his neck. She pulls down his mask.

Anko slaps him lightly and sits back down on the bed. "Thank you."

Kakashi nods, "Remember dinner at my place."

"You just gave my breakfast."

"You never ate yet?" Anko shakes her head. Kakashi frowns, "You should really eat."

"I don't really have a large appetite."

"I'd expect you too."

"Calling me fat?" Anko snaps.

Kakashi raises his hand, "I didn't mean like that."

Anko shoots a glare at Kakashi. He gives a smile. She shakes her head, "I hate you."

"You don't hate me," Kakashi smiles.

"I can start to," Anko smirks, eating her dangos.

Kakashi frowns, "I gave you a day off. Shut up."

"Fuck that shit. You offered it so I took it."

"You could have declined," Kakashi mumbles.

Anko laughs, "Are you stupid? Giving up an offer for a free day?"

"I have many more. Just take them."

"If we have these random ass conversations again, then I'll pass."

Kakashi walks towards her, gripping around her waist and pushing her against the wall. His one hand is besides her head and the other near her waist. Only centimetres away, they feel their breaths on each other. Kakashi stares at her. "You're beautiful."

Anko ignores that comment and kisses him. "So you said dinner at your place?"

He smirks, "Correct."

Anko pushes Kakashi away, "You're too close."

Kakashi stops her and pins her to the wall. "I will protect you," Kakashi whispers.

"Protect me from what?"

"Everything," Kakashi says.

"I don't need protection."

"I know you don't, but if anything I'll be there for you."

Anko smiles secretly. _He really wants this_, she thinks to herself. She wraps her arms around him. "I'll remember that."

"I'll leave you be. I'll come by at seven."

Anko doesn't let go of him. She keeps her arms around him. Kakashi wraps his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him. Kakashi lets go and she does too. Kakashi waves, "I'll see you at seven."

Kakashi leaves out from the window and Anko runs to the window. Kakashi's already on the roof running away. She turns around and Kakashi's there. She points to the window, "I saw you go."

"I sent a clone to cook. Well if that's okay with you."

"So you're the original?"

Kakashi nods and sits on her bed. His mask is back up and his eye is glued to her. She looks down and smiles at her feet. Then she looks up to Kakashi. She scowls at him, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Disappear then come back?" Anko asks.

"I don't like being so boring," Kakashi smiles.

"You already are," Anko says walking towards him.

"I know, why do you think I do it?"

She sits on his lap, her arms wraps around his neck. "You're entertaining."

"Don't try," Kakashi whispers.

Anko grins, "Oh my god. You're so cute Kakashi!"

Kakashi laughs loudly, "Let me make you a decent breakfast."

Kakashi tries to move but Anko holds on. Anko pulls down his mask and then let's go of Kakashi. Kakashi stands, "What do you want?"

Anko stands and walks out the door. Kakashi follows her to the kitchen. She opens the refrigerator and bends down to search for food, giving Kakashi a wide view of her ass. Kakashi smirks and walks behind her. He puts his heads on her waist as she slowly bends back up. He kisses her neck and whispers, "What are you doing?"

"Getting food," Anko whispers back.

Kakashi wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He continues to kiss her neck, whispering, "Are you teasing me?"

She tilts her head back to give him more access. "It looks like you're teasing me."

Kakashi stops but keeps his head at her neck. His light breath tickles her neck as he talks, "I can win this teasing war any day."

"Game on."

Kakashi lets go of Anko and takes a step back. Anko turns around with a plate with a large brick chocolate. Kakashi points to her, "You're not eating that in the morning."

"I can do what I want."

"It's unhealthy."

Anko moves to the counter and drops the chocolate into a large plastic bowl. She puts it in her microwave and heats it up for 30 seconds. They turn to stare at each other and no words are being passed. The microwave beeps and Anko takes it out to stir a bit. She does that another two times before the chocolate is nice and warm.

Anko keeps the chocolate in the microwave and moves Kakashi to her bedroom. Kakashi lies on the bed, naked facing Anko who's standing at the end of the bed. Anko smirks and walks to the side. She takes out a scarf and ties his right hand to the bedpost. She repeats for his left side, leaving him now venerable. Anko walks out of the room, leaving him awkwardly lying there.

She walks back with the tub of melted chocolate in one hand and a spoon in the other. Anko stares at Kakashi with a devilish grin, "You don't move."

Kakashi nods and squirms when she touches his thighs. Anko dips the spoon and takes a spoonful, slowly dripping it onto his stomach. She does it again, but she moves to his chest then back down close to his erection. She then puts the tub of chocolate on her bedside table and moves to him. She first licks his chest, taking off all the warm chocolate with her tongue.

She looks at Kakashi's face and he looks aroused. She smiles and continues down the trail. Once all the chocolate is off of her, Kakashi breaks free from the scarfs and pins her down on the bed. She frowns at him, "I swear I told you not to move."

"Call me a rebel," Kakashi whispers and kisses her hard.

Kakashi ties her down and slowly peels her off from her cloths. Kakashi grabs the chocolate and dips his finger in. Kakashi puts it on her neck and gets it off his fingers. He dips his head down and licks it off her neck, giving her feather light kisses on the way.

She moans into his mouth as he presses their lips together. He pulls apart, "I just wanted to make you breakfast."

He puts his hand on her forehead and slowly strokes it. He smiles and continues his little show. He puts one hand into the chocolate and the other one on her breasts. He puts a dot of chocolate on her nipple. As he messages her other breast, he moves down and licks her nipple. He then starts to suck it while the other hand pinches and pulls lightly. She moans and squirms under his touch. He lightly bits her nipple and pulls on it.

He lets go of it and does he same for the other one. He now ignores the chocolate and gives her kisses down her stomach. He climbs on top of her, "I'm in charge now." He pulls her legs apart and ties them to the ends of the bed.

He kisses her and she whispers against his lips, "Enter me."

He does as she asks and slowly enters her. They both groan at the contact. Kakashi kisses her neck and starts moving.

Xxxxxx

"I can't walk," Anko mutters.

Kakashi laughs, "I'll carry you."

"You're actually very skilled."

Kakashi picks her up, "You have no idea."

She hangs onto his neck as he jumps to the roof. The sun is slowly setting over the horizon. Kakashi reaches his apartment in no time. He opens the door and everything is set on the floor. Anko bursts into laughter as she sees Kakashi's clone in a suit. Kakashi continues to hold her, staring confusingly at his clone. Kakashi asks, "What are you doing?"

Kakashi's clone gives him the thumbs up, "I did what you asked."

"Thank you," Kakashi smiles.

Kakashi clone nods, "Bye pretty lady," he says at Anko.

Anko blows him a kiss and he disperses into a cloud of light smoke. Kakashi lightly places her down on one side of the cloth. Kakashi walks to the other side and Anko says, "So you have a gentleman side to you."

"I have many sides."

"And you can cook."

Kakashi nods while smiling. Anko and Kakashi both start eating. Kakashi looks up at Anko, "I have work tomorrow. Since I took a day off, I have to work the weekends."

"How the fuck does that make sense?" Anko asks.

Kakashi shrugs, "I did use two days."

"How many do you have?"

"Around a month and a half," Kakashi guesses.

"I have like two days."

Kakashi shrugs, "I don't usually use them."

"I'll come for the weekend. Then I can have four days," Anko gives Kakashi a wide grin.

"Or are you going to annoy me? I actually need to work now that Tsunade is back."

"I can do what you said."

"So you want to try to get me in trouble?"

"Any day," Anko says. "And this is really good."

"It is."

Anko leans against the wall, "Who knows?"

"About?"

"Us," Anko whispers.

"Asuma and Kurenai is all I know," Kakashi mutters.

"Okay, good."

"You want to be discreet?"

"Do you?"

Kakashi hesitates to nod. Anko stands and walks over to Kakashi's. She sits beside him. "So we're going to do this?" Anko asks.

Kakashi kisses her forehead, "If you want too."

**AN:** NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. This is going to be a series if you didn't know. I might extend each chapter by a thousand. If I do that there will be fewer chapters. I have no idea. Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Beginning

Chapter 8: A New Beginning

Anko wakes up suddenly due to the warmth surrounding her. She opens her eyes slowly and she sees Kakashi's light stubble close to her. Kakashi's arm is draped over her stomach and he holds her closely. His leg is over hers pinning her down to the bed in his warmth. She moves trying to move Kakashi. Kakashi wakes up, "Are you okay?"

"You're hot."

"Oh sorry," He whispers, letting go of her, but keeps her close to him.

Anko kisses his chin and turns to her side. Kakashi turns with her and puts his arm around her, holding her tightly. "What time is it?" Kakashi whispers against her neck.

"Not morning," She whispers back.

She feels Kakashi nod. "I'm going back to sleep. Call if me anything," Kakashi whispers.

"Ok, night Kakashi."

"Good night beautiful," He whispers in his low scratchy voice.

Xxxxxx

Kakashi awakens by the sun shining into his eyes. He's still glued to Anko like she's a child's favourite blanket. He looks at the clock above the door in his room and he's already late for work. He lets go of Anko and quickly roll off the bed. He hastily jumps out of bed and runs straight towards the bathroom. Minutes later he comes out with only a towel around his hips. His hair is down and damp around his forehead.

Anko's still in bed but she's awake staring at Kakashi as he walks in. Kakashi notices she's awake. "I'm late," He says rushing to his closet.

Anko climbs out of bed and walks over to Kakashi. She wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his back. Kakashi turns around and wraps his arms around her waist. "Use a day," Anko frowns.

"I swore you said that you were coming with me," Kakashi says in his morning voice.

"I'm late. I don't do late. I'll come tomorrow."

"Come today."

Kakashi puts on his shirt. Anko steps aside, "Fine, but give me five minutes."

"Take your time."

Anko runs into his bathroom and steps out five minutes later. She walks out holding a towel to her chest. She stares at Kakashi. Kakashi smirks, "Need a shirt?"

Anko nods slyly. Kakashi gets up and walks over to his closet. He pulls out a large t-shirt and she puts it on. He grabs her trench coat, "Let's get you back to your place."

"You're late."

"I was joking."

"So you're not late?"

"I will be if you don't get going," Kakashi says reaching out his hand.

Anko takes his hand, "Let's get going then."

Xxxxxx

Kakashi's sitting in a silent room in the library. No one ever visits the library so he's in there to actually to do some work and not to get interrupted every three seconds. No one knows he's in there except Tsunade so he does work. He hears a knock on the door and Anko emerges from the door. Also Kakashi did tell Anko too. He had too. "Here to bother me?"

"No I'm here to entertain you."

Kakashi puts his pen down and sits back in his chair. Anko walks over to him and sits in the chair next to him. Kakashi smiles, "What did you do all day?"

"I messed with Asuma a bit."

"What?"

"I think he's annoyed by me now," Anko smirks.

Kakashi laughs, "So you come to me."

"Yes. Who doesn't love some Kakashi in their life?"

"You don't," Kakashi says smiling.

"I obviously do. Where the fuck is your common sense?" Anko mutters rolling her eyes at him.

Kakashi sits back up and goes back to his work, "Fuck you."

Anko frowns and stands up moving to Kakashi. Kakashi looks up with a smile, "You passed the test."

"WOW. YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE."

Kakashi stops her from moving and pulls her down to his lap. "You're beautiful," He whispers.

"I don't like compliments."

"Sucks for you," Kakashi says.

The doors handle starts to shake. Anko pushes off of Kakashi and sits in the chair besides him. Steps in is Iruka. He stops right into his tracks when he sees Kakashi and Anko. Kakashi looks at Iruka, "Iruka."

"What are you two doing here?" Iruka asks.

"I'm doing work," Kakashi says.

"I'm pissing him off," Anko smiles.

Iruka's eyes glue to Anko. "Sorry for interrupting you Kakashi."

Kakashi nods and Iruka is out the door without a second thought. Anko turns to Kakashi, "You scare him."

"I scare a lot of people."

"You don't scare me," Anko whispers.

"Oh you scare me," Kakashi whispers back and start doing work again.

"Want lunch?" Anko asks.

"No I'm good. Thank you for being nice for once."

Anko smirks, "I need money."

Kakashi sighs and takes out his wallet. "Just don't use it all."

"I'll see," Anko smiles waving to Kakashi.

Xxxxxx

Anko walks back in an hour later. She pops in with five plate servings of dangos in her hands. Kakashi's cheek is pressed to the table and he's dozing off quietly. Anko walks up quietly up to him and places her dangos on the table lightly. She hits the table with a kunai and Kakashi wakes up in a flash. "You slept on the job," Anko says putting his wallet on the table.

"How much did you spend?"

"Not that much."

Kakashi shakes his head, "You just spend it on food anyways."

Anko laughs and kisses his cheek, "Are you almost done?"

"I am done. I just dozed off waiting for you to come back."

"Then don't wait for me. I'll find you anyways."

"Do you have a tracking device on me or something?" Kakashi asks.

"Maybe I do."

Kakashi raises his brow, "You scare me Anko."

"I should. "

Kakashi stands, "Let me go give this to Tsunade and I can leave."

Anko picks up her dangos, "Meet me at the park."

"No, no. We're going somewhere else today," Kakashi smirks.

"What the fuck? No. You're probably going to rape me or something."

"Yes because it makes sense to rape my-"

"Don't say it," Anko points at Kakashi.

He smirks and ignores her, "My girlfriend."

She smacks her head with her hand, "You said it."

"I did."

Anko walks over to Kakashi and hugs him, catching him by surprise. He hugs her back, "I'll see you at the park."

Anko pulls Kakashi's mask down and quickly kisses him. She pulls it back up and jumps out the windows with the dangos. Kakashi picks up the papers and he seems to have a permanent smile when he's around her. He walks out of the room and into the library.

He travels up some stairs and to Tsunade's office. He knocks and she lets him in. "Good work Kakashi."

"Thank you."

"Iruka told me you were in the study room with Anko."

"I was. She wanted to annoy me."

"Did she get to it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you dating her?"

"No ma'am."

"Okay…" Tsunade says not convinced. "You're dismissed."

Kakashi nods and fades away in a cloud. He reappears in front of Anko who's lying down eating her dangos. He jumps onto her, "Hi."

"Get off of me prick."

"You just called me a dick."

"That's what you are."

Kakashi gets off of her and lies next to her on the grass. He turns his head to look at her, "Tsunade's already asking questions."

"How does she even get the hint?"

"Iruka," Kakashi spits out.

"That prick," Anko laughs it out.

"Don't worry."

Kakashi sits up and looks at the water line. "I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"But it's before a work day," Anko says.

"Who cares?"

Anko gives him a smirk, "When did you become so bad ass?"

"Never did. I just don't know."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to a restaurant for dinner."

Anko sits up, "I think Iruka likes me."

Kakashi glares at Anko. "He might, but you're mine."

"I'm yours?" Anko laughs.

"Yes, you're mine."

Anko slaps his face, "I'm no one's."

Kakashi frowns. "Wow I try being like those cheesy boyfriends and you just say the opposite."

Anko laughs, "I told you, I'm not the girlfriend type."

Kakashi's eyes darken, "What type are you then?"

Anko's emotion goes blank. She shakes her head, "No. You're a pervert."

"You seem to like perverts."

"WHOA. YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT."

Kakashi laughs, "I did."

"You like to piss me off."

"One thing we have in common," Kakashi smiles.

Anko punches his arm, "I'm starting to regret dating you."

Kakashi pushes her down and gets on top of her. Kakashi stares at her, "I can change that."

"No."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Anko pulls down his mask. Kakashi kisses her lightly. Anko stares at him, "Why do you let me see your face so often?"

Kakashi shrugs, "You seem to like me for myself, not my face."

Anko laughs, "We have two completely different personalities."

"Opposites attract."

"Where are you taking me today?"

"Let's get drunk."

"You're my first boyfriend who lets me drink."

"Why would I stop you from doing something you want?"

Anko shrugs, "I can start to like you."

"You already do."

Anko pushes Kakashi off and Kurenai pops out of nowhere. "I've been looking for you," Kurenai says looking at Anko.

Kakashi quickly pulls up his mask before she can take a glance. She eyes Kakashi. He smiles, "Hi Kurenai."

Anko glares at Kakashi, telling him to shut up. He notices it and he shuts his mouth. Anko then looks back to Kurenai, "What do you need?"

"Why are you with this ass?"

"I'm pretty sure you know damn why."

"I still don't approve."

Kakashi sighs. Anko squeezes her hand and that's when they both notice that they're holding hands. Anko tries to let go, but Kakashi doesn't let her. She smiles, "You don't need too."

"Well I need to talk to you."

Kakashi lets go of her hand and she sits up. "What's up?"

"Iruka and Genma like you."

"I figured."

"Kakashi's very protective," Kurenai looks at Kakashi. He smiles and nods.

"And that affects me how?"

"They don't know you guys are dating, so they will pull some strings."

Anko looks to Kakashi. His eyes darken but he has a wicked smile on his face. "I'm not letting that happen."

"Only you," Anko rolls her eyes.

Kurenai looks at them back and forth, "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry," Kakashi and Anko say in unison.

Kurenai points at them, "That's creepy."

Kakashi leans in to Anko's ear, "It's so not happening."

She laughs and says, "We'll see."

**AN:** LAST CHAPTER! WOO? Now onto the second one and I don't know what to do in it either. I do have an idea. If it's sketchy then please bear with me for it. Thank you for reading this story, the second will be out in less than a week's time.


End file.
